Great Destroyers
Great Destroyers is the eighteenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 13. It aired on August 23rd, 2015 for sponsors and August 24th, 2015 for the general public, and is the 283rd episode overall. Characters Blood Gulch Crew *Washington *Carolina *Epsilon *Sarge *Simmons *Grif *Donut *Tucker *Caboose New Republic *Kimball *Palomo *Smith *Jensen *Bitters *Several soldiers Federal Army of Chorus *Emily Grey *Doyle (Mentioned only) *Several soldiers Charon Industries *Felix *Locus *Aiden Price *Several soldiers Plot Felix and Locus arrive at the Purge but are suddenly shocked to discover Washington, Epsilon, and Carolina standing in their path. Wash attempts to talk them out of activating the temple as it will kill both the people of Chorus as well as their own men. Though Locus ponders over this, Felix convinces him that they must follow their orders. Meanwhile, the rest of the space pirates are shown guarding the Communication Temple, until one of them spots Kimball nearby. Kimball quickly kills the pirate with an alien rifle and is soon accompanied by numerous Feds and Rebels, all armed with alien weaponry. As the pirates open fire, Kimball orders the combined armies to attack, which they proudly do. Finally united as one, the Feds and Rebels quickly lay waste to several of the remaining pirates, with the Reds and Blues, armed with an alien tank, assisting in the assault. Now under heavy fire, the pirates send a distress call to Felix, Locus, and the Counselor, who is aboard the Tartarus, explaining that the armies have obtained several alien armaments. Running out of time, Felix and Locus fire at Wash and Carolina, who proceed to take cover. When Locus manages to disarm Carolina, Wash, in turn, lobs a grenade into the air to distract Locus. When Locus shoots the grenade, Wash shoots and disables Locus' Sniper rifle, forcing the two mercs to restrategize. As a result, the two charge towards the Freelancers, with Felix using his Hardlight Shield as cover while Locus jumps onto a hovering platform, in order to reach the temple's back entrance. Using her grappling hook, Carolina pursues Locus and the two engage in combat. All the while, Wash engages Felix, with Felix attempting to kill Wash with his daggers. After Wash dodges Felix's attacks, however, Felix pulls out his sword. Meanwhile, on board the Tartarus, the Counselor suggests to the pirates on the bridge that they abandon the mission. Informed by Felix that Price might turn on them, the Space Pirate partnered with Price attempts to kill him as a result but notices that his pistol is missing. Price, having stolen the latter's pistol, kills the merc and forces the pilot to fly the ship away from Chorus. Back at the Purge, Felix fights off Wash and rushes towards the temple. After Wash warns Carolina, the latter catches Felix with her grappling hook and proceeds to reel him in. However, as Felix is dragged off the side of the pathway he grabs Wash and threatens to drop the latter if Carolina drops him. As a result, Carolina pulls the two onto the bottom of the hovering platform she and Locus are on. After a brief clash between the two pairs, the four regroup on the top of the platform, but quickly duck after a larger one hovers over. After Felix and Locus hop onto the platform, Carolina and Wash chase after them, eventually ending up on the same platform as the two mercs. As Carolina fights Felix, Wash struggles to battle a cloaked Locus. So, in order to see him, Wash slices his hand with one of Felix's daggers and throws the blood onto Locus' chest plate, proceeding to impale the dagger itself into his chest plate upon finding him. After Locus knocks Wash down, he tries to stab him, but Wash blocks him and explains that if he kills him it will prove that he is a killer. As Locus calls Felix for help, Felix slashes Carolina's back and attempts to stab Wash himself. Luckily, Wash pushes Locus off him and dodges Felix's attack, who instead impales the platform's center, disabling it. With the platform going down, the four hop back onto the pathway, where Wash and Carolina reveal that they were only attempting to stall them and explain that although Armonia was destroyed, the pirates left their own home base, Crash Site Alpha, wide open. At Alpha, Dr. Grey and the lieutenants reactivate the tractor beams, drawing the Tartarus back towards the planet; specifically, straight to the Purge. As a result, Carolina, Wash, Felix, and Locus flee from the temple, with the former two taking cover within Carolina's bubble shield and the latter two taking cover behind Felix's light shield. The Tartarus then crashes into the temple, destroying it and killing the Counselor. Fortunately, thanks to Epsilon's assistance, Carolina and Wash survive and the three leave to regroup with Kimball and the others. Nearby, however, Felix draws out his arm from a pile of rubble, having survived the destruction. Transcript Open in on a large temple with hovering platforms seen around it. Felix and Locus approach the temple. THE PURGE Cut to Felix and Locus walking towards a blue holographic pathway. They stop upon reaching it. Felix: '(''in mid-disbelief) No way... Pan over to the other side of the pathway, where Carolina and Washington are seen guarding the entrance of the temple. 'Carolina: '''Hello boys. '''Locus: '''So, you've chosen to make a final stand. ''Epsilon materializes '''Epsilon: '''These two just couldn't resist a rematch. '''Locus: Admirable, but hopeless. Washington: Think about what you're doing. If you activate this temple, it kills everyone. Our soldiers and yours. Felix: That's war, Wash. Not everyone makes it back. Washington: They can if you turn away. You can choose to end this now! Locus looks away momentarily. Felix: No, we can't. We have our orders. (to Locus) Right, partner. Locus: If the three of you are here, I can only assume the rest are attempting to access the Communication Temple. Carolina: '''That's right. '''Locus: You'd really put that much faith in them? Epsilon: 'We're not too worried. ''Cut to the Communication Temple. Several Space pirates are seen guarding the temple. Cut to Space Pirate 1. ''COMMUNICATION TEMPLE'' '''Space Pirate 1: '''Contact. '''Space Pirate 2: How many? Kimball is seen through the scope of Soldier #1's sniper rifle. '' '''Space Pirate 1: '''Just... one. '''Space Pirate 2: '''What's she holding? '''Space Pirate 1: '''I don't know. It kinda looks like- ''Space Pirate 1 is hit by the blast from Kimball's alien rifle. Space Pirate 2: (in shock) What the hell?! Cut to Kimball. Numerous Feds and Rebels rush onto the battlefield together holding alien weapons. They line up next to Kimball. Cut back to the pirates. Space Pirate 3: 'Enemies to the west. Open fire! ''The pirates open fire at the Feds and Rebels. Several Feds rush ahead and activate Hardlight Shields, blocking the incoming fire. '''Kimball: Attack! The Chorus soldiers cheer and rush ahead into the battle. Space Pirate 3: ''(ducking down) Heavy artillery, move in. ''Cut to a warthog with a mounted rocket turret speed down the road. They stop in front of the Feds and Rebels and prepare to fire but suddenly explode. '' '''Space Pirate 3: '''What was that?! '''Space Pirate 4: '(off camera) ''Look! East side! East side! ''Space Pirate 3 runs to the east side of the tower. '' '''Tucker: '(off camera) Hey, assholes! Space Pirate 3: 'Oh, god. ''Camera cuts to the Reds and Blues standing in front of an alien tank with Caboose driving it. '''Tucker: You want a fight? You got one! Caboose: And I have a tank! Sarge: 'Caboose... let 'er rip. '''Space Pirate 3: '''Brace for impact! ''The tank fires at the two space pirates, engulfing them both in a blinding explosion that covers the camera. Cut to Locus and Felix at the Purge. '''Space Pirate 5: (over radio) Comm temple is under attack! They're hitting us hard! Felix: What are you talking about? Cut to the Tartarus in orbit. Space Pirate 5: (over radio) They've got tanks! Lasers! All sorts of alien stuff! Space Pirate 6: What?! Counselor: How is that possible? Space Pirate 6: I don't know. Counselor: You said they wouldn't be a threat! Space Pirate 6: (shoves the Counselor back) ''Back off! We've got this handled. ''Space Pirate 6 turns back around while the Counselor glares at him. '' '''Space Pirate 6:' Felix, Locus... Cut to Felix and Locus at the Purge. Space Pirate 6: (over the radio) ''Whatever secret weapon you two are activating, you better do it fast. '''Carolina:' (Epsilon disappears) Sounds like you're the ones that should be worried. Felix: (scoffs) As if... The two of them raise their weapons and begin firing at Washington and Carolina, who immediately take cover. They wait a moment before returning fire, forcing Locus and Felix behind cover as well. Locus takes aim and fires two shots, one of which hits Carolina's battle rifle and send it flying out of her hands and her stumbling to the ground. Washington ducks behind his cover again. Carolina: Damn it! He's a hell of a shot. Washington: Yeah...'' (takes out grenade)'' He is. Washington throws the grenade at Felix and Locus but the latter shoots it out of the air with his sniper rifle. Taking advantage of the distraction, Washington fires at Locus, several of hits bullets hitting the sniper rifle and forcing Locus back behind cover. Locus: (tossing aside the damaged rifle) We need to restrategize. Felix: (noticing a pair of floating platforms heading over the pathway) ''Well, we can't go through them... ''Washington and Carolina step out of cover and prepare to fire but stop. Washington: What?! Felix is running down the pathway with his hardlight shield in front of him while Locus charges from behind. Felix ducks down, letting Locus leap off of his back and into the air. Just as Locus lands on the floating platform, he tosses two grenades in the direction of Washington and Carolina. Washington: ''(rolling out of the way with Carolina)'' Look out! Locus lands on the platform as the grenades detonate. Carolina and Washington get back up. Carolina: He's heading for the back entrance! Washington: Go! I'll hold the front. Carolina takes out her grappling hook and fires it at another platform, pulling herself up. '' ''Atop his platform, Locus stands up and takes out his shotgun. He turns around in time to see Carolina swing down and kick him to the ground. Locus glances over the edge of the platform and growls angrily. While still laying on his back, he fires a blast from his shotgun at Carolina, who dodges to side. Locus jumps back to his feet as Carolina takes out her magnum and fires. '' ''The platform continues floating as Locus and Carolina keep fighting. Locus shoves the barrel of the magnum away from him while Carolina continues pulling the trigger in a desperate attempt to shoot him. Finally, Locus flips his shotgun around, spinning and hitting Carolina with it. She aims and fires her magnum but Locus steps back and blocks her arm, letting the bullet fly by and miss. He shoves her arm away and aims his shotgun at her chest. She shoves the barrel aside as it fires. Carolina tries to aim her magnum again but Locus moves his head to the right, the bullet missing. He grabs right arm and twists it to the side, sending the magnum flying out of her hand. Carolina seizes the shotgun and kicks Locus back, taking the weapon from him. She aims the shotgun at Locus but suddenly notices another platform floating towards them. She leans back as the platform floats overhead, breaking off half the shotgun. Once the second platform floats by, Locus side kicks Carolina backwards and over the edge. Carolina: (falling off the platform) No! Locus slowly stands back up and cautiously approaches the edge of the platform, not realizing that Carolina was standing on the bottom of it, attached by her grav-boots. He looks over the edge and Carolina leaps back up and hits him with the broken shotgun. Back on the pathway, Washington fires another few bursts at Felix but the bullets bounce off his hardlight shield. Washington: (tossing his battle rifle down) Damn it! He takes out his magnum and gets ready. Finally, he leaps over his cover and into the air, firing at Felix. Felix holds his shield above him, letting Washington land on top and continue firing into it until he runs out of ammo. Felix shoves Washington off and turns off his shield but Washington manages to kick Felix's DMR out of his hands. '' ''Felix takes a swing but Washington catches it and begins punching Felix. Washington let's go of Felix's arm and hits him with a backfist and a hook. Felix steps back and does a spin hook kick that Washington ducks under. Washington also does a spin hook kick and Felix also ducks under that. Felix moves in, grabbing Washington's head and kneeing him twice in the face. Washington kicks Felix back. '' ''Felix regains his balance and takes out four throwing knives. He twirls around, launching them at Washington in rapid succession. Washington ducks and stumbles around the knives, even catching one in front of his face. '' '''Felix:' (stunned) Huh? Washington: (tosses up and catches the knife) You think you're the only one who's good with knives? Felix glares at Washington for a moment before activating his energy sword. '' '''Washington:' (awkwardly) ''Oh...right... ''(puts away the knife) Cut to the bridge of the Tartarurs. Space Pirate 6: (punches the desk in anger) ''Damn it! We're losing men too fast. '''Counselor:' If they manage to transmit an SOS, we're finished. Space Pirate 6: (turning around to face the Counselor) ''You think I don't know that? '''Counselor:' I think we need to start considering alternate solutions. Space Pirate 6: Like what? Counselor: There's nothing to stop us from taking the Tartarus and leaving. Space Pirate 6: Abandon the mission... (scoffs) You know, Felix told me you might try to start trouble. Fortunately, he also told me what to do if you... (reaches down to pull out his sidearm but realizes it is gone) Hey! Where's my- A bullet hits Space Pirate 6 in the head. Smoke comes out of the barrel of the magnum the Counselor had used to shoot Space Pirate 6. Tartarus Pilot: W-what're you doing?! Counselor: (aims at the pilot) ''Surviving! To hell with this mission and to hell with Chorus! Get us out of here! ''Cut to Felix and Washington fighting on the pathway. Felix viciously slashes as Washington as he ducks under and dodges around the blade. When he misses again, Felix jumps up and hits Washington with a tornado kick, launching back. '' ''They both notice Locus and Carolina still fighting on the floating platform. '' '''Washington:' Carolina! Carolina hits Locus in the head with a round kick that sends him to the ground. '' '''Carolina:' Huh? She turns around and spots Felix making a mad dash for the temple. She fires her grappling hook and catches his left foot, tripping him over. '' '''Felix: '(dragged away) Oh, come on! Washington slowly stands up. Just as Felix is about to be pulled off the edge of the walkway, he grabs Washington's leg. '' '''Washington: '''Hey! ''He falls over and they are both dragged off the pathway, suspended by Carolina's grappling hook. She fights to hold on with both their weight on the other end. '' '''Felix: '''You drop me, you drop us both! '''Washington: '''Do not drop him! ''Carolina gives her grappling hook one last yank, pulling Washington and Felix to the underside of the platform, and retracts it. Locus gets up on the topside of the platform while Washington and Felix do the same on the underside, attached by their grav-boots. '' '''Felix: '''Oh, now this is just ridiculous! '''Washington: '''We've had worse. ''Felix extends his energy sword and lunges at Washintgon. '' ''On the topside, Carolina blocks Locus's front kick but gets hit by his flying knee. On the underside, Washington and Felix grapple over the sword. '' ''Washington twists Felix's arm, thrusting the sword away form him and into the platform. On the topside, Carolina falls to the ground. Suddenly, the end of the sword comes out right beside her. '' '''Carolina:' Wash! Locus gets up and prepares to swing. '' '''Washington: '(appearing behind Locus and grabbing his hand) I am working on it! He hits Locus with three punches before knocking him back with a jumping side kick. '' '''Washington: '''Right...ok...what's happening? '''Carolina:' (getting to her feet) The usual. She walks over to Washington as Felix jumps up beside Locus. That's when they all notice a massive platform floating towards them. They all duck down as it floats overhead. '' '''Washington:' What? Carolina: Huh? They realize that Locus and Felix were now on the bigger platform with Felix giving them the finger. Washington: '''Great... '''Carolina: ''(taking out her grappling hook)'' Hold on. We'll cut them off. (fires grappling hook onto the temple) Washington: ''(grabbing Carolina)' 'Wait, no, not again! ''They are propelled away. Locus and Felix watch as they swing by with Washington screaming in fear. Felix chuckles sadistically and fires his sticky grenade at the point where the hook was attached. The grenade explodes and Washington and Carolina are tossed onto another platform. '' ''Felix growls and extends his sword, rushing towards the incoming platform that Washington and Carolina stood upon. He slides under it, cutting the platform in half. '' '''Carolina:' Jump! She and Washington jump off as the platform falls apart. Felix turns around and begins slashing at her. Washington lands and prepares to fight Locus but realizes he is nowhere to be seen. Washington: ''(confused)'' Huh? Suddenly, a cloaked Locus being punching Washington. Washington takes a swing but hits nothing. Locus resumes pummeling him. As Washington is knocked back, he takes out the knife he had from earlier and cuts his hand. He whips around, flinging his blood around him. A splotch of blood lands on Locus. '' '''Washington: '(tossing the knife up and grabbing it by the blade) Hi there. Washington throws the knife at Locus, embedding it deep in his shoulder. He jumps forward and kicks it even deeper before proceeding to repeatedly punch Locus in the face. Locus headbutts Washington, sending him to the ground. The mercenary pulls out the knife and brings it down on Washington, who catches Locus's arm, stopping the knife right in front of his throat. Locus pushes on the knife, trying to get it into Washington's throat. Locus: '''Just... ''(uses his other hand to push harder) ''die... '''Washington; Killing me won't make you feel better. You'll have just proved my point. Locus: Felix! Carolina dodges Felix's blade but he finally manages to slice her in the back. She falls to the ground while he turns to finish off Washington. Carolina: '''Wash! ''Washington shoves Locus aside. Felix leaps up into the air and plunges the sword down but Washington rolls out of the way, the sword going through the center of the platform and through the anti-gravity device that was keeping it up. '' '''Felix: Oh...shit... Everyone gets back to their feet, realizing what was about to happen. The platform shake as its begins to fall. '' '''Carolina:' Going down! Even Locus and Felix have trouble staying on even with their grav-boots. Carolina: Hold on... hold on... NOW! They all leap off the platform and onto the pathway they were on before. '' '''Carolina:' Back to square one. Felix: ''(getting to his feet with Locus)'' Alright, guys. This has been fun but...if you could just keel over and die already, that'd be great! Washington: What's wrong buddy... getting tired. 'Felix: '''I'm not tired, (''trying to catch his breath) you're tired, I can do this shit all day! Washington:We know. In fact, we kinda planned on it... b>Felix:The fuck is that supposed to mean? Gallery Wash, Epsilon, and Carolina S13E18 promo.png Felix and Locus vs Carolina and Wash.png Felix vs Carolina S13 promo.png Wash vs Locus S13 promo.png The Purge.png Wash and Carolina S13.png Wash Carolina and Epsilon.png Locus and Felix together.png Locus_and_Felix_fight_together.png Locus throws frags.png Carolina holds Locus at gunpoint.png Wash fights Felix.png Communication Temple.png Kimball with Chorus troops.png Feds and Rebels ATTACK.png Reds and Blues with alien tank.png Price holds pistol.png Felix holds knives.png Wash catches knife.png Felix releases sword.png Carolina nearly stabbed.png Felix being an asshole.png Wash and Carolina Star Wars.png Carolina fights Felix.png Wash fights Locus.png Locus tries to stab Wash.png Locus - Just die.png Felix and Locus, Wash and Carolina standoff.png Lieutenants and Grey at Alpha.png Purge destroyed.png Felix defends Locus.png Carolina defends Wash.png Felix survives.png Washington Spots Locus Before Stabbing Him With A Knife.gif Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the Great Destroyer, an entity first mentioned by Gamma in Season 3. *Felix's statement, "That's war, Wash. Not everyone makes it back." is a reference to a similar statement he made to Tucker in Lost But Not Forgotten. *The "Son of a bitch" gag returns in this episode. *Caboose driving a tank is referenced again. *Washington mentioning that he is good with knives is a reference to N+1 where he fights off the Meta with a knife. *Epsilon's statement, "You crash our ship, we crash yours," is a reference to the fact that the Space Pirates crashed the Blood Gulch Crew's ship. *Kimball shooting the Pirate after he questions the weapon she is holding is similar to Felix shooting Smith after asking if he's holding a training rifle in Training Daze *Palomo being able to make a decent shot is a reference to Capital Assets when he had terrible aim. Video Coming soon... Category:Season 13 Category:Episodes